Roses and daggers
by Diamonte88
Summary: In the middle of the summer a tatto appears on mione. she finds misssing family members and most importantly she fiinds herself. New charcaters with sum romance, drama, and a lil humor all mixed into one story, min so read please and review. i could use c


Hermione Granger stepped out of her parent's car and onto King's Cross Station completely excited about starting her fifth year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

"Bye mom, bye dad, I'm going to miss you guys so much", Hermione said, while giving her parents a huge good bye hug.

"Be safe Mia, baby we don't want you getting hurt this year, o.k. Don't go running off anywhere with out Harry or Ron, and please darling try to stay away from anything that can hurt you", her mother, Anne Granger, said.

"Mom its o.k. I promise that I'll try not to get in any trouble, and don't worry so much about it, I'll be alright", Mia said.

She gave her parents one last hug each, and then ran toward the entrance to platform 9 ¾, turning around giving her parents one last smile and wave goodbye, she ran into platform 9 ¾. As she stepped on the platform she looked around for her two best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Turning slightly to her right she saw Harry, Ron, Dean, and Seamus talking rapidly.

_Hum I wonder what they're talking about, probably Quidditch no doubt._

*~*~*~*~*~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* 

"OMG do you guys see that girl right there", said Seamus in awe.

"Who, oh her. She must be a transfer student, cuz no girl that goes to Hogwarts looks like that. Not even Lavender or Parvati look that good, and they're the best lookin' girls in the school", said Dean.

"Hummm where is Mione I wonder, I haven't seen her yet, and you know she can't be late", wonder Harry out loud.

"Harry, mate, why are you trying to find out where Mione is when you have a drop-dead gorgeous babe right in-front of you?" asked Ron. 

When Hermione heard this statement she became slightly pissed.

I can't believe Ron, "Why are you lookin' for Mione when you have a drop-dead gorgeous babe right in-front of you". How dare he say that, ugghhh. That is just like Ron.

Hermione started to walk towards the gawking boys and said, "Well Ron maybe he's looking for me, because I'm his best friend, that's why, but thanks for the compliment."

"HERMIONE" all the boys said at once.

"Yes, is there something a matter", she asked

"No, no, no, no, um we were just shocked, that's it", Harry said, while still staring at her. 

"Why do I look that different to you all," she asked quite curious.

"Yes, well not a bad different, a good different, you just look different," Ron said looking her up and down.

"I think I'll take that as a compliment, and while you all are standing there could you all help me with my bag?" she asked

"Yea of course", Harry said.

She chuckled quietly to herself, laughing at the boys' reactions to her changes, and did she have some large changes. Over the summer Hermione had filled out in all the right places. She had curves to kill for, voluptuous hips, but not to big. Long, slender legs, a flat and toned stomach, with a cute belly button ring; she pierced it over the summer. Her chest filled out quite a big, somewhere between a large C and a small D. Her hair was no longer bushy, but long and wavy with a slight spiral curl at the bottom. Her hazel eyes had brightened and had a sparkle to them. She now walked with a small but noticeable switch to her hips. She was just what Ron had called her; she was a drop dead, gorgeous babe.

With the help of Harry and Ron, she dragged her trunk onto the train and into their normal compartment. They said good-bye to Dean and Seamus; they wanted to go visit some other friends.

"Oh, I'm so excited about going back to school, aren't you guys", asked Hermione.

"Umm, I guess, I just want to play Quidditch this year", said Ron, and with that comment they became engrossed in a conversation about the Wizarding sport. Hermione decided there was know use trying to drag them in a conversation when they were talking about Quidditch. She decided to take a nap as the Hogwart's Express was now pulling away from the platform.

*~*~*~*~*~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*

At the opposite end of the train 

"Man I do not want summer to be over with yet", said Draco.

"I agree with you I was having to much fun at the beach, watching all those gorgeous girls in tiny bikinis", said Blaise.

"That was fun, especially when we went to the club and met those two fine hunnies", said Draco, with a dreamy expression on his face.

"Oh yeah A' Lexus and Mercedes, you think their parents have a fascination with muggle cars", asked Draco.

"I guess, but who cares they were H-O-T-T", said Blaise.

"I am so bored, you know what, let's go do my yearly ritual of bother the golden trio, or at least until the prefect meeting", said Draco.

"Aight, sounds good to me", said Blaise.

With that the duo walked down the train looking for Hogwarts famed trio. Draco hadn't really talked to Crabbe or Goyle over the summer. He was getting tired of not being able to have an intellectual conversation. I mean sure they were good to have around if you wanted to beat the crap out of someone, but hold a conversation, you might as well be talking to a wall. So he decided to make some more friends, that is when Blaise came to mind, the two were tied in the grade level, both came from powerful and rich pureblood families. They got together over the summer and got along great, since then they've practically been inseparable. They finally came to the last cabin that contained the trio.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here", Draco said with a sneer.

"What do you want Malfoy, can't you see we're busy and don't have time for you", asked Harry.

"Did anyone ask you what you had time for Potter", asked Blaise.

"Lets see whom we are gracing with our presence, Potter, Weasly, and the Mudbl….", Draco stopped suddenly as he looked at Hermione with a stunned expression.

"What is it Draco", asked Blaise.

He looked towards Hermione and his mouth dropped open. Draco and Blaise just stared at her, mouths open and eyes wide. They both decided to look her, aggravatingly slow, up and down, starting at her legs. 

Draco's POV

There is no way in hell that's the Mudblood, she's gorgeous, and wait didn't just think that. Bad Draco, Bad. **How could you not think that look at her, look at what she is wearing? **(Hermione stood up, to contain Ron and Harry from trying to kill Blaise and Draco, such the peace spreader.) He looked at her long, tanned, slender legs, she must have spent some time at the beach, he thought She had cute blue jean strapy, platform, sandal shoes with a matching mini blue jean skirt. He noticed she had a very flat and toned stomach. OMG she has a **belly button ring **and does it look good, a blue flower with little blue flowers dangling off of it. She had on a baby blue tank top that stopped an inch and a half above her belly button. When did those fill out? He noticed her hair was now long and wavy, slightly curling at the bottom, and framing her face perfect. Her eyes were brighter, livelier, and her lips were full and luscious. Hummm I bet those lips would be great on my …. 

"Malfoy and Zambini do you see something you like," asked Hermione, narrowing her eyes.

"What if we do Granger, and when did you get the nerve to pierce your stomach, even though I must say it does look nice", asked Blaise.

"Why you no good for nothing, slimy, annoying, git", yelled a furious Ron.

Hermione turned around at that comment holding Ron back with the help of Harry.

" What Granger has a tattoo, very sexy, didn't think you had it in you", said Draco with an awe in his voice.

One the small of her back she had a small tattoo of a dagger. Curled around the blade was the stem of a red rose, which was in full bloom at the top of hilt, which was a dark cherry brown color. On the hilt were the initials in capital Letters of L and S. The letters were written in a fancy script, the S at the top with an L connected at the bottom of the S. The Letters were written in silver.

Hermione turned around, but not before whispering to Harry to hold Ron down tight, she was going to take care of Malfoy and Zambini.

"I got the piercing and tattoo over the summer, oh and thank you for the compliment", said Hermione with a small but seductive smile.

Blasie's POV 

Man does she have a beautiful smile. I just want know when did she get that hott, I mean she is gorgeous. Who ever would of thought that bookworm Granger could ever look like that. Look at those legs; I would love to have them wrapped around me, while she's screaming my name in ecstasy. And those lips, damn I would love to kiss those. 

"So Granger, now that you've told us about the tattoo, and the belly button ring, there's one more thing to ask", said Blaise.

"And what might that possibly be", Hermione asked.

"When did you get a body like that and why wasn't I informed", asked Blaise, with a smug look on his face.

"Well lets see here, over the summer, and I would of I just didn't figure you would have cared if I got a body", said Hermione quite innocently.

"Trust me baby doll, I care about every girl who has a body like that", said Blaise with a smirk.

"Oh really, you do, I had no idea. I thought you only cared about pureblood girls", Hermione said, still playing innocent. 

"Trust us baby doll, we can make an exception for you. Oh I forgot we have a prefect meeting to go to", said Draco.

"Oh! we do I almost forgot, Harry, Ron, I'll see you all when we get to school. Make sure to save me a seat ok."

With that the three exited the cabin, and made their way to the prefect's meeting.


End file.
